Foam roof panels are now widely used in patio covers, small buildings and the like and are formed into roofs with interlocking beams. The beams form a channel for receiving adjacent abutting edges of the foam panels. Several panels joined together form a sturdy, durable roof. More or less panels are used depending upon the size of the roof desired.
Of course it is imperative that the foam panels be securely joined and also form a water tight seal. Water leaks are a frequent problem with present methods of joining these panels. The beams are supposed to form a watertight seal, but often long use and particularly when waterfall is heavy, seepage around and between adjacent joint edges is a problem. To combat this problem, some coupling beams are formed with a water dispersing channel. While this helps, in many cases it is inadequate because the channel quickly fills and the roof begins to leak.
These foam roofs are often used as patio covers. For this use, a lengthwise beam is used to join one edge of the roof to a wall. A metal abutment called flashing is used along the top edge of the roof where it joins the wall to prevent water leaks. The flashing must be sealed with some type of sealant such as caulking. The proper installation of the flashing is an expensive labor intensive task that does not always provide as good a watertight seal as one would like. Unless extreme care is taken at the time of installation, leaks can develop. Water, while not known as a particularly effective solvent, is a corrosive, destructive material and watertight seals are, for that reason, important.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a unique joining beam for abutting foam roof panels, which substantially eliminates water leaks.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a joining beam having a design that forms a plurality of water dispersing channels to substantially eliminate leaks.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a universal joining beam support joining abutting panels which is easy to install and use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wall mounting ledger system for roof system that provides an efficient watertight seal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a ledger system for foam roof panels to provide a wall mounting that is simple and easy to install.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ledger system for mounting home roof panels to a wall providing a pivoting, pinless hinge system for easy installation of the foam roof panels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a beam support system including a unique splice or coupling to lengthen support beams for foam roof panels.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a beam or support system for foam roof panels including an insert having length-wise parallel flanges for reinforcing the beams when bolted together.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a foam roof panel system including an integrally formed skylight.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a unique foam roof panel system incorporating a skylight with the unique leak preventing joining beam.